Many deicing devices have been developed to apply anti-icing agents to a transport surface such as a road or bridge. The devices are often surface mounted to the transport. The devices are also flush with the transport surface to avoid interference with vehicles travelling on the transport surface, lessen the probability for the devices to be damaged.
The deicing devices are often installed directly into the road surface by using adhesives or bonding agents when the road is paved. If one or more components of the spray head gets damaged, the spray head is typically removed, which may be difficult or expensive. Alternatively, if the spray head needs to be serviced for defective functions, it may disrupt the traffic.
Additionally, when the road or bridge is repaved, the surface mounted deicing device may be below the transport surface. Alternatively, when the paved surface is worn down, the deicing device may protrude above the surface. This situation may accelerate the surface wear of the deicing device. Furthermore, the deicing device often collects dirt or debris that may affect the spray of the anti-icing agents.
Therefore, there remains a need for deicing devices that are adjustable and flexible. There still remains a need for reducing surface wear of the deicing device to extend service life of the deicing device. There remains a further need for reduced contamination when the deicing device is in service.